Exemplary embodiments relate to optical communications, and more specifically to, optical receivers with infinite impulse response decision feedback equalization.
Optical communication is any form of telecommunication that uses light as the transmission medium. An optical communication system consists of a transmitter, which encodes a message into an optical signal, a channel, which carries the signal to its destination, and a receiver, which reproduces the message from the received optical signal.